


solitarius

by moonstruckfool



Series: Storge - Scamander Brothers [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Loneliness, Young Newt Scamander, Young Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Newt misses his brother.





	solitarius

September 1900

Theseus’ bed looked just like it always did; sheets starched beautifully and straightened by the house-elves. It was stark, impersonal, much unlike his own, full of toys and hand-stitched quilts his grandmother had made him. The only thing that was different was the Theseus was not in it. He had never disliked the bareness of his brother’s bed; he knew Thee preferred it that way. But now, it only emphasised Theseus’ absence, and he hated it. Newt wondered if the beds at Hogwarts would look like this, and was all the more terrified of school.

He could deny it no longer - Theseus was gone. He wouldn’t come back until Christmas, and that was ages away. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His brother would not be there to speak on his behalf, to protect him from the people who whispered mean things about him, to save him when he got into trouble. He was all on his own now.

What was it that Theseus had said, at the station? “Be careful.” He’d let his brother down; he’d been caught sneaking out to the Hippogriff stables when he was supposed to be doing his lessons, and was sent to bed early without supper by his furious father. Theseus would be disappointed. If Thee was home, he’d have done his writing along with Newt, offering help when needed, and Newt wouldn’t have gotten frustrated that he couldn’t form a ‘G’ and run to the stables for comfort, wanting the safety of being among the large, winged creatures who were always kind to him. If Theseus were here, things would be all right. With him gone…

He tossed and turned, kept awake by his rumbling stomach and the lack of Theseus’ even breathing, which had always lulled him to sleep. He turned his face away from his brother’s bed, accepting at last that he was all alone, his brother miles away in Scotland, and after a while, cried himself to sleep.


End file.
